1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined weighing apparatus for weighing vegetables and fruits, confectionary articles, secondary products, perishables and other articles having high variation in single weight with high accuracy to produce packages having a predetermined weight. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in the combined weighing apparatus wherein a plurality of weighing hoppers take measurement of fed products and a combination of weights which is equal or most approximate to the target value is selected by computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional combined weighing apparatus such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,928, lacks efficiency since the combining operation is stopped during weighing new products after the first combining process has been completed.
Further an apparatus as shown in FIG. 17 has been proposed wherein sets of memory hoppers (M1) . . . (M20) for pooling weighed products are provided below weighing hoppers (S1) . . . (S10), so as to increase the combining number. Such apparatus also is defective since the combining operation is stopped, that is, dead time is generated, when emptied memory hoppers (M1) (M2) are filled in with products to be weighed and when they measure these products. Further, combining accuracy is decreased in the case when the combining operation is not stopped, since a combination of weights is selected from memory hoppers excluding the emptied hoppers.